OC CONTEST!
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: I need OCs, information inside. Ends TOMORROW, November 27th, 2011, at eight PM EST.
1. OC FORM

**Hello, my internet acquaintances. I missed you all. Well, anyway, I thought up two brilliant ideas while I was in the mental hospital. I decided to do an OC contest for each idea.**

**It Isn't A Laughing Matter: **_The boys are sent to a mental hospital. While they're there, they meet four unique girls with four unique backgrounds. The boys spend more time together, and the girls eventually tell them their stories._

**I Play From The Heart: **_The boys go to a music camp for the summer! An accident puts them in the same bunk as four beautiful girls. What could possibly go wrong?_

**Okay, so I Play From The Heart might have a couple chapters be rated M, if you know what I mean (wink, wink)…**

**Quick "rules": You can only enter one contest. Delete the parts in parenthesis. Put "Build-A-Bra" at the top of your OC form so I know you've read this.**

**But, you know, I have an OC form for you.**

_Name (first, middle, and last):_

_Nicknames:_

_Appearance (links are okay):_

_Fashion style (links are okay) (_**If you're entering It Isn't A Laughing Matter, there's no jewelry or anything with strings**)_:_

_Casual:_

_Formal:_

_Swimming (__**If you're entering I Play From The Heart**__):_

_Pajamas:_

_On a date:_

_Personality:_

_Around friends:_

_Around family:_

_Meeting new people:_

_Around adults:_

_Around enemies:_

_Fears:_

_Birthday/age:_

_Hobbies:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Music genre (__**If you're entering I Play From The Heart**__):_

_Band/Singer to use songs from (__**If you're entering I Play From The Heart**__):_

_Family:_

_Life story:_

_Hometown (can be anywhere):_

_Why she's at the mental hospital (__**If you're entering It Isn't A Laughing Matter**__):_

_Favorite band/singer/song(s):_

_Favorite color:_

_Food:_

_Quirks:_

_Does your character curse?_

_BTR guy:_

_Story you're entering:_

**And my OC:**

_Name: Arian Schuyler Castle_

_Nicknames: Ari, Sky, Castle_

_Appearance: 24 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ luq9z5thF71qg8luho1 _ 500 . jpg [That's me in the photo, and my blog is iluv2h8u1 . tumblr . com]_

_Fashion style:_

_Casual: www. polyvore .com / schuyler / set?id=39917926_

_Formal: www . polyvore . com / untitled_10 / set?id=36409754_

_Swimming: www . instyleswimwear . com / images / prod_1121_3 . jpg_

_Pajamas: www . polyvore . com / untitled_13 / set?id=37258144_

_On a date: www . polyvore . com / date_chic / set?id=35607964_

_Personality:_

_Around friends: fun-loving, dare-devil, jokester, flirty as a joke, loud_

_Around family: stick in the mud, responsible, quiet,_

_Meeting new people: if she's meeting her parent's friends, she's very responsible and professional. If she's meeting other people, she's care-free and relaxed._

_Around adults: Parents, she's very responsible and professional. Counselors, she's relaxed and herself_

_Around enemies: sarcastic, blunt, witty_

_Fears: evil ninja penguins, never getting where she wants to be_

_Birthday/age: July 24, 1996, 15_

_Hobbies: singing, songwriting, having fun, _

_Likes: her guitar, her friends, food_

_Dislikes: flirts, Kendall (at first), her parents_

_Music genre: Country_

_Band(s)/Singer(s) to use songs from: Montgomery Gentry, Rascal Flatts, Carrie Underwood, Jason Aldean_

_Family: Ashlynn and Erik, parents, business people, always working, expect her to take on the family business; grandmother Emily, rich as hell, pays for the summer camp her parents know nothing about (they think she's staying with her grandmother for the summer), insists that Arian calls her Emily_

_Life story: She was born with it all, money, talent, brains, looks…but it wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to take over her mother and father's business. Her grandmother knew she loved music and found the camp. Emily paid for her last three years there._

_Hometown: Gunpoint, Tennessee_

_Favorite band/singer/song(s): Jerrod Neiman and the Hung Jury/Brad Paisley/It's My Life – Bon Jovi_

_Favorite color: black/red_

_Food: she's a vegetarian_

_Does your character curse? Yes_

_Does your character speak any other languages? Yes, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, French, and Russian [I actually learned all those languages before I learned English. I skipped preschool and kindergarten because of that]_

_BTR guy: Logan_

_Story you're entering: I Play From The Heart_

**Thanks for entering! PS, Favorite band/singer/song(s) is different from Band(s)/Singer(s) to use songs from. The "favorite band/singer/song(s)" is basically your character's role models and inspiration. The "band(s)/singer(s) to use songs from" is kinda like songwriting, you know? Each character is gonna write songs, and the people you put there are the people whose songs you'd like your character to "write".**


	2. OC CONTEST RESULTS

**Hello, my internet acquaintances. **

**Now that the greeting is over, wow, so many OCs, that's pretty amazing, you know.**

**BellaRosa17: Thank you so much, I'm much better now, on antidepressants and my housemother has to watch how much I eat now.**

**Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: It's an iCarly reference, it's a parody of Build-A-Bear, and it would be an AWESOME store. I'd spend hours in there just making a sparkly-multicolored bra with neon glow in the dark straps.**

**Okay, now that the response to her review is done, time to reveal who won!**

**I Play From The Heart**

_Kendall's girl: _**Misty Rosalina Martinez **(BellaRosa17)

_James's girl: _**Bridget Marisol Yarn **(Bridget Narcissa Malfoy)

_Carlos's girl: _**Katheryn Joy Barnes **(guerreoro)

_Logan's girl: _**Arian Schuyler Castle **(me)

**Don't worry, everyone, you'll be in the story as other campers.**

**It Isn't A Laughing Matter**

_Kendall's girl: _**Ariel Maddison Stone **(Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt)

_James's girl: _**Nicolette Claire Jane Rivera **(MissH2O)

_Carlos's girl: _**Melanie Claire Drake **(Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

_Logan's girl: _**Madeline Jayne Hale **(MaddyB3)

**Don't worry, everyone, you'll be in the story as other patients.**

**I'm starting to work on the stories, so maybe they'll be up within the hour. Most likely I'll post one today and one tomorrow, even though I'm back in Britain until Christmas break. I was back in Connecticut for a few days, for Thanksgiving, and I've got about three weeks until I've got to go back to the US for the holidays.**


End file.
